villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Foster
Michael Louis Foster is the main antagonist of the 2013 thriller film, The Call. He is a serial killer who kidnapped blonde teenage girls who had a striking resemblance with his deceased sister, whom he had an incestuous affair with. She died of cancer. He was portrayed by Michael Eklund. Biography Michael had a close and sexual relationship with his sister who was diagnosed with cancer and eventually died, leaving Michael grieving and severely disturbed. Many years later, he managed to hide his disturbed and mental state and got married. He conceived 2 children and works in a hospital. Soon he started to stalk attractive teenage girls whom had a resemblance with his sister. He eventually kidnaps them and surgically removes their hair. This hair was apparently used to reconstruct his sister. His known victims are; Leah Templeton and Casey Welson. He presumably murdered more, though they are not shown throughout the movie. Considering half a body was found in one of his rooms, one can only guess so. In the movie, Michael Foster first breaks into the home of Leah Tempeton. She dials 9-1-1 for help. Unfortunately the power lines are cross and Jordan Turner, the 9-1-1 dispatcher, redials the number which alerts Michael. Michael finds her, beats her unconscious and kills her by scalping her hair. 6 months later, Michael Foster strikes again when he finds Casey Welson at a mall with a friend. He follows her down to a parking garage where he kidnaps her and throws her into the trunk of his car. Casey dials 9-1-1 and Jordan Turner soon answers and realizes that Michael Foster is the same killer from before. Casey finds paint cans and after punching out the tail light, she waves her hand and pours paint out onto the street signaling other drivers for help. When a man sees this, he tells Michael that paint is spilling from his car. The man tries to dial 9-1-1 but Michael catches him and beats him with a shovel. After this, he switches cars (to his victims blank Lincoln, a big change from the red Toyota Camry) to distract the police. But Michael leaves his fingerprints behind giving police a lead on who he is. When the man woke up, he tries to escape but Michael stabs the man to death causing Casey to cry in a panic thinking her life is over. After Michael stops for gas at a gas station, Casey attempts to break out of the car screaming for help. When the gas station manager tries to interviene, Michael pours gasoline all over the man and sets him on fire! Casey is then knocked out and locked back inside the trunck. Jordan Turner then drives over to Michael Foster's house to see if she can find Casey. She finds several photos of him and his sister in their sexual relationship and pieces his backstory together on how his sister lost her hair and died of cancer. In the meantime, Michael has Casey tied to a wheelchair and straps her down onto a dentist chair. He then proceeds to take off her shirt and wash her hair. Jordan makes her way down into the basement where she discovers a dead body of another girl only to see Michael take a blond scalp and rub his face in it. This is the body of Leah Templeton. Michael goes into the room with Casey and prepares to scalp off her hair. At the same time he apologizes as she begins to cry out in pain as he begins the procedure. He just begins to scalp her only for Jordan to intervene and knock him on the ground by hitting him in the face with a hair stylist's doll head. Jordan frees Casey but Michael tries to drown Jordan in the sink. Casey then takes scissors and slits Michael diagonally down the face. The two girls race out of the basement but Michael chases after them. Michael tries to attack Jordan but Casey fatally stabs him in his lower back. Jordan and Casey proceed to kick him back into the basement and he falls into unconscious. Casey decides to take revenge in her capture so Jordan and Casey tie Michael up to the dentist chair with duct tape and metal chains. Jordan reveals herself to him as the 9-1-1 operator. Casey then tells Michael that the police will believe that she escaped and that he just disappeared while leaning in his face and grinning at him. Casey and Jordan walk out of the room while Michael begs them not to leave him there. He struggles and tried to get out of the chair but it's no use. Then come the best last lines in cinematic history: Michael: "You're just an operator. You can't do this!" Jordan: "It's already done." It is likely he bled out eventually or died of thirst or starvation, for this punishment fits the crime. Gallery Mr. Michael Louis Foster.jpg Michael Foster.jpg Mr. Michael Foster.jpg Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Spouses Category:Delusional Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Male Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Parents Category:Rogue Villains Category:Perverts Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Mad Doctor Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:In love villains